New Heart Target
by Rachael akashi18
Summary: After my 1st sickening love , I've decided to move on .. One Shot- Izuki/OC


**_greetings~! As a token of apology for being late to update my story .. I make a new story .. Well.. It's happening to me now .. I have a crush on my sempai .. And this is a one shot .. :D_**

**_As usual, don't wanna waste much time .._**

**_Enjoy reading! ... RnR please.._**

**_Be careful! Typos everywhere .. :D_**

* * *

Krriinngg

home time has come ~ huuh .. Exhausted as usual.. Here I am, waiting for my friends, to go home together with me and My friend, who's waiting for our other friends too.. this friend of mine has a long blonde hair and dark red eyes like Aphrodi's Inazuma eleven .. her name was Natsume Shihanazaki.. She has a really great personality, sometimes.. She might be annoying in some ways ..

"Oh there they are! Yo! Rena! Shizuka! " I said as Natsume and I walk to where Rena and Shizuka were ..

Me and Rena we're at the same bus, while Natsume and Shizuka was in other bus ...Our dad are all in the same company .. Oh yeah! I haven't introduce myself haven't I? My name is Ashiya Misuzu .. I'm the tallest out of all of us .. And also , the oldest :'( ..

I'm a sporty girl.. I am not fat,and not thin,but fit :) .. Okay back to the story ..

We all walk to the school's gate and walk to the primary section .. I don't know any boys here .. Because the boys and girls are separated .. We can only meet each other when home time .. But I' not interested to find anyone .. Coz of my first love..

We all walk while chatting and laughing ... While we're in front of the primary, I feel someone's looking at me for a long time.. I look to my back and I suddenly bump to a tall guy that was about 1 year older than me ...

We stared at each other for about 6 seconds.. I apologize to him and he even did the same .. What a weird guy he is .. But I feel somehow attracted to him .. he has a black hair, his figure was .. Tall, skinny, but not skinny.. I think he's sporty like me.. "Yo! Misuzu! When are you going to walk? Our bus will leave us !" Rena scold me and drag me with her .. While I'm still spacing out ..

* * *

Kringg~~~~

Another home time has come .. I feel Excited .. Also, I always thought about that guy I bump into .. His face was flushed red .. I'm confused .. But I feel my heart beating like crazy!

"-right,Misuzu? .. Oy! Misuzu? Are you listening to me?" I heard Shizuka speaking to me..

"Ehh? What? I'm sorry I'm not,,, what did you said just now?" I answer her .. Shizuka has a dark blue hair and a green eyes.. She's the most talkative one out of us ..

"What's gotten into you,Misuzu? Are you thinking about that singer again? " Natsume asked me .. Well. I'm kinda envy with Natsume .. She has a bright white skin .. And she has a crush on an Indonesian singer , Iqbal From coboy junior .. The guy that I don't like ..

"Nothing nothing .. Hehhe let's walk again .." I answer them then we start walking while chatting again .. Just like yesterday, I feel someone's looking at me .. And I feel it was from in front of me .. I look up and saw A similar guy .. The guy I always think of .. Is in front of me .. Smiling to me .. Ahh! My heart beats like crazy! He smile and say "Hello" with that, I came back to my sense ... "H-h-hy" I reply him .. I feel I'm blushing right now... I'm always like this when I was close to a boy .. "Misuzu! What are you-oh hello, Izuki Senpai! " Rena said her greetings to him .. While bowing a little.. He just take a look at her and smile forcefully not like how he smiled to me .. Then he take his leave ..

"Yo! Why are you spacing around again ! " Rena, I swear I"ll kill you if you scream beside my ear! ..

"That's the bus! Yak! Wait for us! " ... I scream to the bus which was almost leaving us .. And the bus monitor was scolding us .. -,-'..

* * *

Two weeks have passed .. And all I can think of is , Izuki senpai .. And what's more ? His bus was always more earlier than mine .. So I always see him in the morning too.. Ahh! My heart was beating like crazy! ..

But this morning, I didn't see him .. That's quite rare .. And today, my friend, Mizuki gave me a letter .. The letter looks like it was given from a guy .. The way they decorate it was like.. Never mind ..

I open it .. And it's like .. A love letter ..

_dear Misuzu, _

_I like you.. probably that was the words to say my feelings .. my heart always beat like crazy when I see you ... Especially when We bumped that time .. I know I am older than you are .. and taller too.. _

_I really like you, but today I can't see you because of the illness I got .. Cursed this illness .. Haha .. Don't worry .. I was just confessing to you .. You don't have to reply my feelings .. I just want you to know .. :) ... _

_if you feel the same, can we meet tomorrow at the primary gate ? .. home time of course.. _

_-Izuki _

I was surprised by his confession .. Somehow, I feel really happy .. And so, I'm gonna meet him tomorrow ..

* * *

The next day, I really meet him.. But his face is.. Pale.. Was he still sick? I aproached him .. "Izuki SenpAi, I like you too" ... he smiled so sweetly .. And hug me .. I feel like a lips touching my forehead .. Gasp, I look up to see him, he's smiling at me.. His face are getting closer to mine .. And .. Our lips are touched .. My first kiss .. And I closed my eyes ..

_Sometimes , love is unexpected .. _

_You won't know when will it start and when will it approached you.. It's no use to avoid it .. What you can only do is accepting it .. Because loving a person isn't your choice,but it's your heart's ... _

_-The End-_

* * *

_**hehe.. How's my 1st one shot? Boring isn't it? I know.. Coz I'm not a good writer .. :D .. I would love to hear your comments.. RnR please.. :3 **_


End file.
